In the Angel Square
by Giracer4
Summary: What happens after Luke tells Jocelyn he loves her? What happens after Amatis tells Jocelyn to persue him? I felt like there was too big of a hole in this story for me not to fill in. Luke/Jocelyn, K just in case.


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000165 EndHTML:0000012183 StartFragment:0000002318 EndFragment:0000012147 SourceURL:file:/Users/teacher/Desktop/Luke%

Luke walked towards the Angel square. His hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his jean jacket. The cobblestones were hard under his feet. Everything seemed hard. The glass towers glittered harshly in the background. He had told her. He had Jocelyn how he felt. He told her he loved her, and she said nothing. Nothing at all. After twenty years. Twenty years he had loved her. Stayed with her. He had been like a father to Clary. He knew people said that when your heart breaks, it hurt physicaly. He had felt that himself, as well, when she turned him down the first time, in Paris. But he had forgotten what it felt like. Since Paris, he had deluded himself. Shadowhunters didn't always marry for love. Maybe she had thought he was asking her out of a sense of duty or protection. Maybe it was just too soon after Valentine. Thinking like that had somewhat deluded the heartbreak, but now it had returned. Now it was worse, so much worse than it had ever be. This time he had come right out and told her he loved her. A canal ran to his right. The Angel square was up ahead. He had told Jocelyn right now because the timing was good. He wouldn't have to see them, Jocelyn or Clary, for a long, long time. He would stay in Idris, take the werewolf seat on the Council. He would have deluded himself more by then, maybe enough to look her in the eye again. But as it was, with her knowing his feelings, he knew in his heart that he had, quite possibly, destroyed their friendship. He kicked his foot out. A rock flew into the canal beside him, landing with a loud splash.

"-Unless... You _do! _You _do _love him!" Amatis exclaimed. Jocelyn only nodded ever so faintly, a pained expression on her face. "You love him! Go after him!" Jocelyn just shook her head. "It wouldn't be fair to Luke-" "All Luke ever wanted was you. You and Clary. Now go! I know my brother, he'll be at the Angel square by now. Don't you dare keep him like this. He'll mope for the next five years, thinking you rejected him." A thin determination formed over her face. "Go get him. Go!" Jocelyn whirled around, and only then saw Clary standing in the corner, next to the door. Her eyes widened. "Mom, if you don't go after Luke, I'll personally kill you." Jocelyn smiled. She skirted the table and fled out the door, letting it slam behind her. Amatis smiled. "Luke hasn't ever been as happy as he's about to be made right now." Clary leant on the table, watching her mother's distinct red hair bounce down the street. She couldn't see Luke anymore. She could only hope that they found each other eventually.

Jocelyn ran through the streets of Alicante. Her thoughts were whipping through her head faster than her feet thrummed the pavement. Even as her eyes hunted for Luke's familiar jean jacket and brown hair, the simple, proud set of his shoulders that was so familiar after twenty years, she struggled to sift through her rattled thoughts. Did she love Luke? After twenty years of working to come to terms with her feelings, whatever they may be, Amatis had read her like a book. Even Clary had somehow been able to tell. Did she love Luke. The answer was painted on the back of her eyelids when she closed them for but a moment. The word that would, quite possibly, change her life, for better or worse. Luke had taken the hard part away. All she had to do was confirm. Then why was her heart pounding out of her chest? When she opened her eyes again, she saw him.

Luke heard footsteps behind him. On second thought, he chided himself for being too suspicious. The Mortal War had put him on edge, too much on edge. His claws slid out without him realizing it. Biting his tongue, he slid them away, hoping no one had noticed. He let his head droop again and continued on his way. He heard footsteps again, a single pair, even though the street was incredibly crowded for this time of day. The footsteps sounded familiar, light and soft and hurried. Then he heard her voice. Familiar, so familiar he could have heard it in a windstorm over the ocean. "LUKE! Luke, Wait!"

"Luke, Wait!" She cried out. People stopped and stared, but she didn't care. Her head, previously roiling with thoughts, had stopped on one word. _Yes. _"Luke, Wait!" She raced towards him as he turned around. With the art and grace of a Shadowhunter, she leapt a fallen cart, her hair flaming behind her. His eyes were a mixture of confusion and wonder. There was a longing there, an emotion she had seen before but never recognized. Love. It was love.

Luke turned around. Jocelyn was running toward him, her feet light and quick on the bright cobblestone streets. He was beyond being shocked. He felt numb, but he knew that the emotions he was almost beyond feeling were rolling across his face with absolutely no heed. He stopped walking. She sped towards him, and, lacking her previous grace, caught her foot on a crack in the stone. Without realizing what had happened, he caught her in his arms, dipping her low enough for her hair to brush the street, as if they were dancing in the Hall, the high ceiling strung with ropes of twinkling lights, music twining around the guests like clouds around the moon. He didn't notice how beatiful the night had been. The stars sparkled palely as the sun set behind the Towers, setting them on fire with orange light. "You came." He whispered. A ghost of a smile flitted across her face, her eyes sparkling with a bright, glowing joy. Then he heard it. Three words that he had been dreaming of for a century, from the woman he loved. "I love you"

"I love you" Jocelyn said. She whispered it so quietly, she didn't know if he heard her. "I love you" She said louder, trying out the words on her tongue. They felt unfamiliar, untested. Luke's mouth parted in a silent, perfect O. She had seen that he had never expected her to return his feelings. That his love would be an entirely unrequited one for as long as he lived. He bent down to her, keeping her steady in the embrace that had held her, held her daughter before, but now in such an entirely new, different way. It made her giddy. Then he kissed her.

The sun glowed as it sunk toward the western horizon, casting it's golden glow over the square. Luke held Jocelyn in his arms, completely at peace and impossibly satisfied. Without wanting to, but knowing that they needed to talk, to sort things out, he broke away from the kiss and helped Jocelyn back to her feet. He held her by her forarms as she held him, both scared as if the other was going to break away and flee. He saw in her eyes a wonder and a love that he hadn't seen before. That didn't mean it hadn't been there, though. Maybe he had been too sure that she didn't love him not to look. He knew that same love was mirrored on his own face. "I love you, Luke." Jocelyn said. "I didn't know what kept me from figuring it out before. I love you." Luke brought her in closer, holding her tightly. "I love you, too" She grasped her hands together around his waist and they swayed together, as if they were dancing to some sort of music that no one else in the world could hear. "I love you. I always have, and I hope that I always will." When he looked her in the eye again, he saw that they were shining with tears, with a smile on her face, a smile bigger than he had ever seen. "I love you. Luke, I love you." He pulled her in again and they kissed as the sun set below the glass towers of Alicante, plunging the world into twilight and bringing out the stars.


End file.
